


His Misery

by tragicquinn



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Based on twtrp event concept, Conflicted Emotions, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicquinn/pseuds/tragicquinn
Summary: For what reason does he need to bear these feelings deep inside?Yet again, Jade doesn't know how human emotions work.However, he was about to find the reason to grasp, until a sudden obsession washed over him.As it led to something that's unlikely to happen.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Azul Ashengrotto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	His Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Twitter rp event I had before, though I didn't continue doing the long run, I decided to have this concept as a fic.
> 
> This is only from my perspective of Jade overblotting from the sudden influx of emotions. It will be triggered on later chapters.

_The premises were dark, the glass with the seen-through ocean is lighting the empty room, and however, a stature of someone is seen moving within the shadows, grunting as if tied, and waiting for somebody to rescue him from this torture he receives._

_Then the door unlocked, as another person enters the scene, bringing a lamplight only to reveal half of the appearance._

**_How does it feel when I torment you like this?_ **

_The familiarity of the voice speaks to an unknown person, except that it’s coaxed with jealousy and greed, the epitome of sin that once learnt from a human textbook. Such of the creature’s attitude that is quite endearing yet vulnerable to grasp. How wonderful it was… to be gradually filled with envy, making him thirst for attention… and it was very unlikely. Of course, Jade Leech wasn’t like this when he became a student here in Night Raven College. But things change, the weather changes and even the days of staying in the human realm for a year. In such a short span of time, he learned many types of attitude that fishes wouldn’t really be so complicated about._

_He’s fine being an oddball and always act too tactful while smiling, but that moment gradually stirred his insides and suddenly—_

**_Say, wouldn’t be I greedy if I keep you to myself?_ **

_The statement of desperation, trailing fingers along the person’s jaw and gripped chin, forcing cranium to tilt above his visage. The tremble of that lips, ever so beautiful that a mere question of his sanity is being asked. Jade couldn’t help but appreciating a mess_ _b_ _efore him, bicolored oculars seeming to be blank, thoughts filling with what he’s going to achieve at this rate._

_To gain that attention, which was never his, and never was his._

_**Jade, what’s wrong with you? Let me go!** _

_Azul tried to convince the conflicted Vice Dorm Leader from his nonsense, however his mindset is already defiled with his schemes, and the cocky grin couldn’t muster down and kept on curving like an insane person, maniacal even. And as negative emotions starts to bottle in his system… the taint in his magic pen becomes worsen and worsen… until an unexpected event happened as he kept someone under his jurisdiction, aside from getting the expected result of his engagement with these faults in him. He became a dorm leader for that purpose._

**Author's Note:**

> Will just slowly update this one if I gotten the energy to do the chapters. 😔


End file.
